


Hot Chocolate

by nachtmehrr



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, barista!seungsik, but its sweet tho, college student!sejun, cringe;-;, dad jokes(?), sorry for americano lovers;-;
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmehrr/pseuds/nachtmehrr
Summary: "Hot chocolate bagus untuk merilekskan otot tubuh dan memperbaiki mood yang kacau. Terlalu banyak meminum kopi akan membuatmu sakit kepala, merasa gelisah, dan kelelahan. Americano mungkin memang membantumu untuk selalu merasa segar, hot chocolate pun bisa memberikan efek yang sama dengan Americano. Namun melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kurasa kau lebih butuh Hot Chocolate.""Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung."
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Hot Chocolate

_Tring!_

Pintu cafe terbuka menampakkan seorang pria dibalut hoodie hitam dengan tas gendong yang berisi perlengkapan _perang_ nya –sebutannya untuk skripsi. Dengan wajah yang lelah, pria itu berjalan kearah meja kasir dengan barista yang tadi menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

“Iced Americano, 1.” Ujar Sejun.

“1 Iced Americano atas nama Sejun, benar?” Tanya barista itu, memastikan.

Sejun tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Totalnya 25.000,” Sejun memberikan uang yang pas dan langsung diterima oleh si barista sekaligus kasir itu. “Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu, nanti akan saya panggil.” Ucap si barista sambil memberikan _receipt_ dengan senyum ramahnya.

Setelah menerima kertas struk itu, Sejun berjalan ke tempat favoritnya semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Di tempat yang membelakangi jendela bagian depan cafe, dan menghadap langsung kearah meja kasir. Sejun menemukan cafe ini setelah survei selama seminggu, cafe yang kecil namun nyaman untuk mengerjakan skripsi, dengan jumlah pelanggan yang tidak terlalu ramai tentunya sangat membantu Sejun untuk fokus.

Sejun segera mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa buku referensi dari tasnya. Sesaat ia menekan tombol _power_ , namanya dipanggil oleh si barista. Sejun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja kasir untuk mengambil pesanannya. Matanya menangkap beberapa bungkus kukis coklat di nampan miliknya.

“Eh.. Maaf, aku tidak pesan kukis coklat.” Ucap Sejun, merasa barista itu melakukan kesalahan.

“Oh, iya. Itu.. _service_ dari cafe kami untuk pelanggan yang sering datang kesini.” Jawab si barista yang terlihat canggung dengan jawabannya. Sejun mengangguk, percaya dengan jawabannya karena ia memang selalu datang ke cafe ini.

“Oh.. Terima kasih!” Balas Sejun dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Si barista hanya mengangguk, kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan meja barista yang sudah bersih.

Sejun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Namun belum sempat membuka file skripsi, ia melihat _post-it_ yang ditempelkan di salah satu bungkus kukis. Ia mencabut _post-it_ itu dan membacanya.

‘Jangan pernah menyerah. Tetap semangat! ^-^)9’ –Seungsik.

Sejun tertawa kecil membaca pesan yang ia pastikan ditulis oleh si barista.

Dengan suasana hati yang baik, Sejun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

——Hot Chocolate——

Beberapa hari kemudian pun, Sejun datang lagi ke cafe itu. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya, beberapa bagian di skripsinya sudah disetujui oleh dosen pembimbingnya yang sangat teliti itu. Sejun juga bersemangat untuk merevisi skripsinya karena ia akan ditemani Seungsik –yang mana memang bekerja disana. _Yah, walaupun bukan ditemani secara langsung_.

“Selamat datang– oh? Sejun!” Sapa Seungsik yang kebetulan sedang membalikkan papan penunjuk sebagai tanda bahwa cafenya sudah buka.

Sejun tersenyum, “apa aku datang terlalu awal?” Ia melihat jam tangannya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala melihat jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul satu siang. “Bukannya cafe buka pukul 12 siang, hyung?” Tanyanya.

“Aah.. Saya bangun kesiangan, jadi baru buka sekarang.” Seungsik menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Silahkan masuk.” Sambungnya untuk mengalihkan Sejun agar tidak bertanya lebih banyak.

Mahasiswa itu menelan kembali pertanyaan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun masuk ke cafe diikuti dengan Seungsik yang menghela nafasnya lega, dan langsung mengambil posisinya di meja kasir.

“Seperti biasa, Iced Americano 1.” Ucap Sejun sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

Seungsik tidak langsung menambahkan pesanan Sejun, dan hanya menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya.

“Anda yakin? Tidak baik jika meminum Americano terlalu sering.” 

“Tubuhku sudah biasa, jadi tidak apa-apa.” Jawab Sejun yakin.

Seungsik menghela nafas, “baiklah, totalnya 25.000. Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu, nanti akan saya panggil.” Ucapnya setelah memberikan _receipt_ pada Sejun.

Sejun menerima _receipt_ yang diberikan Seungsik. “Terima kasih,” ucapnya sembari memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam dompetnya. “Karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku.” Lanjutnya, dengan mengedipkan matanya kepada yang lebih tua. Ia lalu tersenyum manis dan menuju ke tempat biasa ia duduk, meninggalkan Seungsik yang terpaku karena perlakuan kecilnya.

“...Apa-apaan. Kenapa tiba-tiba bikin jantungan sih?” Gumam Seungsik, kemudian ia membuatkan pesanan Sejun.

_Tring!_

“Sik-ah! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau stock kue-nya sudah kau ambil– oh, maaf sudah mengganggu.” Omel seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk, dan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf kala menyadari kehadiran Sejun yang mungkin terganggu dengan suaranya.

“Salahmu sendiri pergi seenaknya tanpa bertanya, Chan.” Jawab Seungsik dengan tenang, sambil menaruh segelas Iced Americano dan beberapa bungkus kukis coklat di nampan. “Atas nama Sejun.” Panggil Seungsik kala selesai menata pesanan yang lebih muda.

Pria yang disebut ‘Chan’ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Kemudian matanya melihat beberapa bungkus kukis coklat dan seorang pelanggan yang sedang berjalan kearah meja kasir. Terbesit ide untuk balas dendam pada Seungsik.

Sejun sudah mendekati meja kasir, Chan langsung mengambil satu bungkus kukis coklat itu. “Oh? Jadi ini kukis yang kau buat sampai begadang? Sampai telat buka cafe huh?” Omel Chan dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan intonasinya yang seperti paman di toko sebelah, sengaja.

Seungsik yang tidak menduga kalau Chan akan membongkar rahasianya, langsung membungkam mulut temannya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Melayangkan beberapa pukulan kecil sebelum mendorong Chan kearah ruang penyimpanan. Seungsik menghela nafas lega, kemudian memutar badannya untuk menghadap meja kasir. Sejun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang Seungsik yakini kalau pemuda itu sedang menahan tawa.

“Ah, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Selamat menikmati.” Ucap Seungsik sambil memberikan pesanan Sejun, berusaha untuk tidak canggung.

“Terima kasih.” Sejun mengambil nampan berisi pesanannya beserta kukis coklat, lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ekor matanya melihat Chan mengejek Seungsik dari sela pintu ruang penyimpanan yang sedikit terbuka. Pendengarannya yang bagus juga mendengar bisikan bisikan umpatan keluar dari mulut Seungsik yang tertuju pada Chan.

Sejun tersenyum lagi mengingat pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

Lebih tepatnya tersenyum karena mengetahui kalau kukis coklat itu memang dibuat khusus untuknya, bukan sebagai _service_ dari cafe. Dan pertanyaan yang tidak sempat ditanyakan olehnya terjawab.

_Seungsik bangun kesiangan karena begadang untuk membuatkannya kukis coklat._

Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya, dan membaca _post-it_ dari salah satu bungkus kukis sebelum mengerjakan skripsinya.

‘Kelihatannya kau sangat senang? Semoga kabar baik selalu datang untukmu, ya. Selalu semangat sampai akhir!’ –Seungsik.

Sejun tertawa geli membaca pesan singkat itu. Bukan karena isinya, tapi ia merasa seperti anak sekolahan yang mendapatkan surat cinta dari pujaan hatinya.

_Pujaan hati, heh?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus fokus, ia harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan lulus secepat mungkin. Ia tidak boleh terdistraksi, jangan memikirkan hal lain selain skripsinya.

Sejun kembali mencoba untuk fokus mengerjakan skripsinya, tidak menyadari kalau Seungsik memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

——Hot Chocolate——

Sudah hampir empat bulan dan Sejun masih sering datang ke cafe tempat Seungsik bekerja untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Dan sudah selama empat bulan pula Seungsik biasa membuatkan Iced Americano serta memberikan kukis coklat pada Sejun yang ditempeli _post-it_ berisi pesan penyemangat untuk mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sejun datang dengan air muka yang cukup gelap. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ramah serta dengan senyumnya yang indah. Kini ekspresinya benar benar kaku dan membuat Seungsik heran.

"Selamat datang, Sejun." Sapanya dengan senyuman.

Seungsik dapat melihat mata Sejun kehilangan fokusnya, "Oh.. ya. Hai?" Sejun membalas sapaan Seungsik dengan senyuman kecil yang sangat terpaksa, dan Seungsik tidak suka itu. "Iced Americano, 1. Double shot." Pesannya.

Seungsik tentunya agak terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sejun memesan double shot. _Ada apa?_

Tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi, Seungsik hanya mencatat pesanan Sejun dan Sejun pun duduk di tempatnya setelah membayar. Saat hendak membuatkan pesanannya, ia melihat Sejun tidak membuka laptop dengan ambisius seperti biasanya. Seungsik melihat Sejun menghela nafasnya sebelum mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Sebuah ide terbesit di benak Seungsik. Ia yakin Sejun sedang sensitif dan Sejun juga tidak terlihat sehat. Mana mungkin Seungsik membuatkan pemuda itu Americano, dengan double shot pula?

Seungsik pun segera meracik Hot Chocolate dan menambahkan marshmallow diatasnya. Kali ini Seungsik tidak akan memberikan Sejun kukis coklat, melainkan pie stroberi yang ditaburi gula halus diatasnya.

Dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyemangati Sejun secara langsung, bukan hanya dengan tulisan di _post-it_ yang ia sadari cukup menggelikan.

Seungsik menyelesaikan pesanan milik Sejun yang kini terlihat frustasi dengan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil merengek pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda pejuang skripsi itu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

Si barista mengambil itu sebagai kesempatan untuk diam-diam membalikkan papan penunjuk menjadi _CLOSED_ , melepas apronnya kemudian membawa nampan berisi satu gelas Iced Americano, satu cangkir Hot Chocolate dan satu porsi pie stroberi. Ia menghampiri Sejun yang terlihat patah semangat.

"Permisi, Sejun?" Panggilnya.

Si mahasiswa langsung mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan kehadiran Seungsik yang tiba-tiba. "Oh, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk mengambil pesanannya?" Ucap Sejun tidak enak hati, takutnya si barista sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi ia tidak dengar.

Seungsik menaruh nampannya dimeja, "kali ini aku mau menemanimu, bukan sebagai barista." Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Sejun, tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sejun kebingungan, namun Seungsik ada benarnya. Ia butuh ditemani, secara langsung.

"Terima kasih." Sejun tersenyum tulus, hendak mengambil gelas Iced Americano yang ada di nampan, sebelum Seungsik menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Itu milikku. Hot chocolate dan pie nya milikmu." Ucap Seungsik seraya mengambil gelas Americano nya, dan Sejun hanya melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Tapi aku pesan Americano..?"

"Itu American Hot Chocolate. Sama sama dari Amerika, bukan?" Seungsik menjawab sambil meminum Americano miliknya. Disertai dengan tatapan yang polos, membuat Sejun kehilangan kata-kata.

Entah Seungsik mempelajari jokes itu darimana, apakah diajari oleh sahabatnya yang hobi melemparkan jokes garing atau memang otaknya yang berfikir seperti itu.

Seungsik yang sadar kalau pernyataannya tadi membuat Sejun heran, tertawa. "Maaf, aku teringat pertanyaan Chan saat kami belajar meracik minuman." Ia berhenti tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan. "Hot chocolate bagus untuk merilekskan otot tubuh dan memperbaiki mood yang kacau. Terlalu banyak meminum kopi akan membuatmu sakit kepala, merasa gelisah, dan kelelahan. Americano mungkin memang membantumu untuk selalu merasa segar, hot chocolate pun bisa memberikan efek yang sama dengan Americano. Namun melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kurasa kau lebih butuh Hot Chocolate."

Sejun mendengarkan penuturan Seungsik yang kini terlihat serius namun tetap santai meminum Americano nya. Di hatinya yang terdalam juga merasa terharu, Seungsik seperti paham dengan kondisinya dan terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Sejun tersenyum, Seungsik memang pantas untuk dipuja.

"Sejun?" Panggil Seungsik lagi, sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sejun. Yang dipanggil langsung menunduk, malu karena ketahuan sedang memandangi yang lebih tua. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung." Ucapnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Seungsik tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa." Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sejun, kemudian tertawa. "Astaga, apa benar ini orang yang beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama, namun versi genit, huh?"

Bukannya merasa malu karena digoda Seungsik, Sejun malah balik menggoda yang lebih tua. "Oh? Kau masih ingat? Wah, ternyata kau tidak bisa melupakan kata kataku ya?"

Merasa mendapat serangan tak terduga, Seungsik langsung berdehem. "Lupakan, cepat minum coklat panasmu dan kerjakan skripsimu." Ucapnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sejun tertawa, "skripsiku sudah selesai." Ia menyesap minumannya, merasakan cairan coklat yang hangat melewati kerongkongannya.

Seungsik menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lalu? Apa yang membuatmu terlihat putus asa?"

"Putus asa apanya heh?" Keduanya kemudian tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa, Sejun menghela nafasnya. "Skripsiku sudah disetujui, aku juga sudah mendapatkan jadwal sidang skripsi. Tapi aku merasa tertekan. Teman-teman seperjuanganku sudah lulus sidang, sedangkan aku tertinggal." Curhatnya. Kemudian meminum seteguk coklat panas kala merasakan matanya perih karena menahan air mata.

Seungsik mengangguk paham. Ia pernah berada di titik itu, titik dimana ia merasa kalau dirinya sudah terus berlari namun tetap tertinggal. Kemudian Seungsik menepuk-nepuk pundak Sejun, menenangkan.

"Saat kau merasa tertinggal padahal sudah berlari tanpa istirahat, berhentilah sejenak. Lihat kebelakang, kau sudah sangat hebat bisa berjuang sampai di titik ini. Jangan berlari untuk menyusul orang yang ada di depanmu, itu hanya akan membuatmu tertekan dan tidak pernah merasa puas dengan usahamu. Fokuslah pada diri sendiri, jangan memikirkan posisi orang lain. Kau akan menggapai garis finish dengan caramu sendiri." Seungsik meraih tangan Sejun, mengusap punggung tangannya dengan harapan ia bisa mengirimkan energi positifnya pada si mahasiswa.

Sejun terdiam, merasakan usapan dari ibu jari Seungsik terhadap tangannya serta merenungi nasihat dari yang lebih tua.

"Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?" Pinta Sejun.

Seungsik mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati Sejun. Belum sempat ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sejun, tubuhnya langsung dipeluk erat oleh yang lebih muda. Seungsik mengelus punggung Sejun untuk menenangkannya.

——Hot Chocolate——

"Sudah merasa lega?" Tanya Seungsik sambil memberikan tissue.

Sejun mengangguk, tidak ada niatan untuk menerima tissue dari Seungsik. "Untuk apa?"

"Bukannya kau menangis?" Seungsik balik bertanya.

Yang lebih muda mendengus, "menangis apanya." Gumamnya.

"Sangat terlihat jelas dari matamu, Sejun."

"Aku tidak menangis! Ini karena mataku perih seharian menatap layar laptop, tahu?" Sejun membela dirinya, tidak mau terlihat payah karena menangisi hal sepele. Kemudian ia meneguk habis hot chocolate nya yang sudah mendingin.

Seungsik tertawa. "Baiklah baiklah." Ia mengusap kepala Sejun. "Mau kubuatkan hot chocolate lagi?" Tawarnya.

Sejun menatap Seungsik sejenak, "boleh? Aku harus lebih menguasai materiku."

"Tentu saja boleh." Seungsik tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetap harus membayar." Lanjutnya, dengan nada bercanda.

Sejun mendengus, "astaga iya nanti akan aku bayar!"

Seungsik berjalan kembali ke tempatnya sambil tertawa puas, kemudian ia memakai apronnya lagi dan segera membuatkan hot chocolate untuk Sejun. Sementara si mahasiswa sedang fokus untuk memahami materi sidangnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Seungsik sudah selesai membuat hot chocolate dan membawakannya untuk Sejun yang kini sudah menutup laptopnya.

"Sudah cukup memahami materinya?" Tanya Seungsik sambil menaruh segelas coklat panas di meja.

"Tidak, aku memutuskan untuk lanjut mempelajarinya besok, kalau suasana hati dan pikiranku sudah membaik." Sejun menjawab sambil menghirup aroma coklat yang sangat kuat namun membuat dirinya relax.

Seungsik mengangguk paham. "Tapi kenapa anda tidak pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau pulang pukul berapa?" Sejun balik bertanya, kemudian cemberut ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Dan kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa formal lagi? Tadi kukira kita sudah dekat."

Seungsik tersenyum, "tadi saya mengobrol dengan anda sebagai teman. Sekarang saya berbicara sebagai barista yang melayani pelanggannya."

"Hah bisa bisanya.." Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. "Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?" Sejun mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Seungsik melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "setelah saya selesai membereskan semua peralatan dan membersihkan tempat ini. Kenapa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu selesai bekerja." Sejun menyesap coklat panasnya.

Seungsik terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk mencerna apa maksud pernyataan Sejun. "Kenapa anda menunggu saya selesai?"

"Haish, ayo kita pulang bersama!" Ucap Sejun final tanpa basa-basi dan kode-kodean lagi.

"Oh.. baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya." Kemudian Seungsik meninggalkan Sejun yang tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah laku Seungsik.

——Hot Chocolate——

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam, Seungsik sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya di cafe. Sejun juga sudah menghabiskan cangkir kedua hot chocolate nya beberapa menit sebelum Seungsik selesai. Kini Seungsik sudah melepas apronnya dan memakai _coat_ berwarna caramelnya, lalu menghampiri Sejun.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sejun yang dibalas anggukkan Seungsik. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar cafe.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sejun ketika Seungsik sudah selesai mengunci pintu cafenya.

"Ah, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Kearah sana." Jawab Seungsik sambil menunjuk ke jalan yang ada di seberang cafenya.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kita searah. Ayo."

Kini mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol dan bercanda, sambil sesekali harus melakukan ASMR dadakan karena takut mengganggu warga sekitar yang sedang beristirahat mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Kalau saja boleh berisik, aku sudah menghajarmu sampai berhenti membahas itu." Ucap Seungsik karena Sejun tidak berhenti menggodanya perihal kukis coklat yang ia buat sampai begadang dan telat membuka cafe.

"Oh tolong, ampuni aku." Sejun menjawabnya dengan sedikit di dramatisir. "Tapi aku curiga apa kau berkepribadian ganda? Apa benar ini Seungsik si barista yang sangat sopan?"

Seungsik kemudian memukul pelan bahu Sejun, membuat si empunya meringis. "Aku tidak berkepribadian ganda heh, tapi saat tidak memakai apron dan berada diluar cafe aku memang berbeda. Kalau diluar cafe aku jadi lebih bebas menjadi diriku sendiri." Jelasnya.

"Oh jadi selama ini kau pencitraan— akh sakit!" Kali ini kepala Sejun yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Seungsik.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan." Seungsik merengut, namun tetap mengusap kepala Sejun yang tadi ia pukul.

"Tapi mau menjadi Seungsik dalam mode apapun, kau tetap Seungsik yang baik." Puji Sejun yang membuat Seungsik tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih." Jawabnya. "Oh rumahku disini. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti?"

Sejun terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Seungsik hyung."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah.." Sejun terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Seungsik masih menunggunya untuk berbicara. "Bisakah kau datang ke sidangku nanti?" Tanya Sejun, yang lebih terdengar seperti ajakan.

Seungsik tentunya terkejut dengan ajakan Sejun. Mereka memang sering bertemu di cafe Seungsik dan kadang mengobrol selama kurang lebih enam bulan, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Sejun akan mengajaknya untuk menghadiri sidang proposalnya.

Tidak melihat respon dari Seungsik, Sejun langsung berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau sibuk tidak apa-apa, tidak usah—"

"Aku akan datang, kapan?" Seungsik memotong ucapan Sejun, dan Sejun terlihat senang.

"3 minggu kedepan, nanti aku akan datang ke cafe lagi untuk mengabarimu pastinya."

"Baiklah. Terus pahami skripsiku, jangan sering keluyuran, jangan minum kopi dulu, jaga kesehatan, dan jangan tertekan ya? Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya." Seungsik menasihati Sejun, yang dibalas senyuman oleh yang lebih muda.

Kemudian Sejun langsung melakukan gesture hormat ala abdi negara. "Ay ay captain!" Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Masuklah hyung, sudah malam."

Seungsik mengangguk, "terima kasih Sejun-ah."

"Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih." Sejun tersenyum. "Selamat malam, hyung."

"Selamat malam Sejun. Hati-hati dijalan."

Sejun pun pulang ke rumahnya setelah memastikan Seungsik sudah masuk rumahnya. Selama perjalanan dia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

——Hot Chocolate——

Hari persidangan pun tiba dan kini Seungsik sudah menunggu di luar ruangan, dengan membawa buket bunga untuk diberikan pada Sejun. Ia sudah datang sejak pagi untuk menyemangati Sejun diawal, dan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil buket bunga pesanannya. 

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 2 jam, Sejun akhirnya keluar dari ruang sidang. Penampilannya tidak serapi tadi pagi. Seungsik membiarkan Sejun untuk diberi ucapan selamat oleh teman-temannya terlebih dahulu. Ia dapat melihat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sejun yang terlihat lelah, tapi ia tahu pasti hal baik terjadi di dalam ruang sidang.

"Oh? Seungsik hyung!" Panggil Sejun saat melakukan kontak mata dengan Seungsik.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Seungsik.

"Puji Tuhan aku lulus! Astaga aku hampir menangis di dalam tadi." Dapat terlihat jelas mata Sejun sedikit berkaca-kaca namun senyumnya sangat lebar. Dan itu membuat Seungsik lega.

"Selamat atas sidangmu." Seungsik memeluk Sejun sebentar, kemudian memberikan buket bunganya pada pemeran utama hari ini.

"Terima kasih hyung." Sejun tersenyum, ia sangat ingin memeluk erat Seungsik namun ia tidak mungkin melepaskan barang-barang pemberian teman dan buket bunga dari Seungsik sekarang.

"Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Seungsik.

Sejun terlihat mencoba untuk mengingat ngingat, "ada hyung, kenapa?" 

"Datanglah ke cafe bersama teman-temanmu, aku akan mentraktir kalian."

"Hoo, kau serius hyung?"

"Tentu saja." Seungsik tersenyum. "Sekarang ayo pulang, lalu istirahat sejenak supaya nanti malam bisa merayakan kelulusanmu."

Mereka pun pulang bersama, kali ini Seungsik membawa mobilnya yang jarang ia gunakan karena lebih sering berjalan kaki. Sejun sendiri kaget saat mengetahui Seungsik ternyata mempunyai mobil.

——Hot Chocolate——

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, kini Sejun dan teman-temannya sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka dan tinggal menunggu wisuda. Teman-teman Sejun tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Seungsik dan Chan tidak kewalahan untuk melayani mereka.

Setelah puas mengobrol mengenai banyak hal —salah satunya suka-duka mengerjakan skripsi, satu persatu teman Sejun meninggalkan cafe. Tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih pada Seungsik yang sudah mentraktir mereka.

Seungsik dan Chan sudah membereskan cafe dibantu dengan Sejun. Kini Chan sedang beristirahat di ruang staff dan Seungsik sedang duduk di luar cafe bersama Sejun, menikmati angin malam yang cukup dingin namun nyaman.

"Teman-temanmu berisik, sama sepertimu." Seungsik memulai percakapan sambil tertawa mengingat tingkah laku Sejun dan teman-temannya.

"Aih, aslinya aku tidak begitu. Aku ketularan mereka." Ucap Sejun.

"Mana ada? Tadi kulihat kau paling berisik diantara mereka." Seungsik tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sejun, sebab ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau selalu Sejun lah yang pertama memicu keributan.

"Ah aku memang tidak bisa berbohong." Sejun menghela nafas, dan Seungsik tertawa mendengarkan pernyataan Sejun yang terdengar polos di telinganya.

"Hal yang bagus kan? Kau akan selalu jujur dan tidak berdosa."

"Aish tidak begitu juga." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Kemudian keheningan menghampiri mereka, memberikan waktu untuk mereka menikmati angin malam. Sampai Sejun memulai percakapan lagi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbohong tentang satu hal."

Seungsik menolehkan kepalanya, dan memasang ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Perasaanku hyung." Jeda sejenak dari Sejun. "Sepertinya aku suka— ah bukan sepertinya, tapi aku benar benar suka padamu hyung."

Seungsik terpaku, dan Sejun mengambil itu sebagai kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata katanya. "Saat kau pertama kali menyambutku di cafe ini dengan ramah, saat kau membuatkan kukis coklat untuk menyemangatiku, saat kau mengkhawatirkanku yang terlalu banyak minum americano, saat kau memberiku secangkir hot chocolate lalu mengobrol denganku dan menenangkanku di saat aku tertekan. Awalnya aku denial dengan perasaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa bohong lagi kalau aku semakin suka padamu." Ucap Sejun panjang lebar diakhiri dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan disertai lesung pipinya.

Seungsik benar-benar terdiam, bingung bagaimana merespon pengakuan Sejun.

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya hyung, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku supaya lega." Lanjut Sejun seperti cenayang yang dapat mengerti pikiran Seungsik.

"Aku juga suka." Balas Seungsik dengan cepat. Membuat Sejun kurang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seungsik.

"Apa hyung?"

Seungsik menghela nafas pelan, "aku juga suka padamu, Sejun." Ucap Seungsik sejelas mungkin.

Mendengar itu, air muka Sejun yang tadinya serius langsung sumringah. Seungsik tertawa kecil melihat perubahan air muka Sejun.

Kemudian Sejun menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dada seperti akan bersumpah. "Dengan begitu saya tetapkan kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi Im Sejun dan Kang Seungsik." Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Untungnya di sekitar cafe sudah sepi jadi tidak memalukan.

Sejun pun meraih tangan Seungsik dan menggenggamnya erat, saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin. 

Melupakan Chan yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka dari dalam cafe.

"Astaga, dasar anak muda. Bukannya menutup cafe malah berduaan." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like it~!  
> keep safe and stay healthy <3


End file.
